09 Maja 2008
TVP 1 05:05 Twórcy naszej tradycji - Kronikarz. Rzecz o Bolesławie Prusie; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 9 maja; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Oblatywacz, odc. 35 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Rocket Teddy, ep. 35); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 09:00 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn 09:10 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Owocowe smaki; program dla dzieci 09:25 Świnka Peppa - Mycie samochodu, odc. 33 (Cleaning the car, ep. 33); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:30 Fifi - Lekcje latania odc. 28 (Flying lessons); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005)ch 09:45 Kocham muzykę - Wirag i ksylofon (I love music!); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 09:55 Tam i z powrotem - Tunel, odc. 16 (Foreign Exchange // Tunnel vision, ep. 16); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:20 16x9 - Jacek Pałucha. Malarstwo - moja historia; felieton 10:30 Antybaśnie dla dorosłych - odc. 2; widowisko rozrywkowe 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3822; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3823; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Wielkie sprzątanie 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1078; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1467 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1629; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Piękne umysły - Mistrzowie pamięci (Beautiful Minds. Memory Masters); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 94; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 95; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:00 Przed Eurowizją - 6 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3824; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3825; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1472 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1630; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1083; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Nie smerfuj pochopnie odc. 88 (Never smurf off till tomorrow); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Sardynii - txt.str.777; felieton 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - System (Net, The) - txt.str.777 109'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995) 22:25 Glina - odc. 18 - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 23:25 Kino na Wysokich Obcasach - Frida (Frida) 117'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:30 Orzeł, seria II - odc. 3 (11); serial kraj prod.Dania, Islandia, Niemcy, Szwecja, Norwegia (2005) 02:25 Orzeł, seria II - odc. 4 (12); serial kraj prod.Dania, Islandia, Niemcy, Szwecja, Norwegia (2005) 03:20 Muzeum Lotnictwa Le Bourget (Le Musee de l'Air du Bourget); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 03:45 Był taki dzień - 9 maja; felieton 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Statek miłości - odc. 142/249 (The Love Boat ODC. 133,(6-04) (Same Wavelength, Winning Isn`t Everything, A Honeymoon For Horace); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:25 Statek miłości - odc. 143/249 (The Love Boat ODC. 125(6-05) (Command Performance, Hyde and Seek, Sketchy Love)); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982 07:15 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 10/52 Kacper kontra Niezwykły (Casper ep. Casper vs. The Ultimate Fan Boy); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 174 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 11:10 Święta wojna - (271) Hanys Parnas; serial TVP 11:45 Abe i Bruno (Abe and Bruno) 90'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (2006) 13:20 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (67) 13:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Portugalskie przyjemności ; cykl reportaży 14:00 Duże dzieci - (76); talk-show 14:55 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 3, odc. 19/26 (53) Nie mam nikogo (Jake and the Fatman, s.3, ep. I ain't got nobody); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 15:50 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 105; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:25 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 106; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:00 Tak to leciało! - (8); teleturniej 17:55 Dwójkomania 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (34) 19:50 Wideoteka - Teledysk na życzenie 20:05 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - (9) ; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:50 Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson - s. I odc. 9/13 (The Closer (ep. 8 Good Housekeeping)); serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:40 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 1; felieton 23:50 EUROexpress; magazyn 24:00 Panorama 00:20 15 sierpnia (15 Aout) 90'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2001) 01:55 Szczur 96'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994) 03:40 Europa da się lubić - 100 lat Europo! ; talk-show 04:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc. 244 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy odc. 529 06:15 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc. 144 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 06:45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy odc. 47 USA 1997 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Wielka Wygrana - teleturniej 08:30 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy odc. 225 USA 1995 09:30 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny odc. 187 USA 2000 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 68 USA 1990 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1100 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - ocalone małżeństwo - reality show odc. 1 13:00 Tylko miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 35 Polska 2007 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 706 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy odc. 48 USA 1997 15:15 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc. 16 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - publicystyka społeczna 16:30 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 38 USA 2005 17:30 I kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy odc. 29 Polska 2007 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 707 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc. 1101 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Cienka czerwona linia - dramat wojenny reż. Terrence Malick, wyk. Sean Penn, Adrien Brody, Ben Chaplin, George Clooney, John Cusack, Woody Harrelson, Elias Koteas USA 1998 22:00 Studio Lotto 00:00 Przynęty - horror SF reż. Matthew Hastings, wyk. Corey Sevier, Ennis Esmer, Krista Morin, Stefanie von Pfetten, Kim Poirier, Elias Toufexis, Meghan Ory Kanada 2004 02:00 Miasto zwycięzców - teleturniej interaktywny odc. 90 03:00 Zakazana kamera - program interaktywny odc. 45 04:30 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:20 Telesklep 06:20 Hej-nał Show - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 07:25 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 970 Polska 2003 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Damą być 2 - reality show odc. 5 ost. 12:05 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2008 13:05 Clever - widzisz i wiesz - program rozrywkowy 14:05 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 15:15 Na powierzchni - serial SF odc. 3/15 reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino Harry Potter i Czara Ognia - film przygodowy reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Robbie Coltrane USA 2005 23:15 Złodziej życia - thriller reż. D. J. Caruso, wyk. Angelina Jolie, Ethan Hawke, Kiefer Sutherland, Tchéky Karyo USA/ Kanada 2004 01:20 Poszukiwany przez mafię - film sensacyjny reż. Terence M. O'Keefe, wyk. Tracey Gold, Michael Sutton, Robert Culp, Timothy Busfield USA 1999 03:05 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 04:05 Telesklep 04:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:30 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 05:55 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 06:20 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:25 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:25 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 139 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 10:25 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 10:55 mała Czarna - talk show 11:55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 12:55 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 13:25 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 13:55 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:30 Sidła miłości - telenowela odc. 39 reż. Uli Edel, USA 1993 16:30 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 140 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 17:30 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 31 20:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21:00 Fear Factor - Nieustraszeni - reality show 22:00 Jerycho - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 USA 2006 23:05 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 23:35 Kusicielka - film erotyczny reż. Lawrence Lanoff, wyk. Kim Delaney, Chris Sarandon, Ben Cross, Corbin Bernsen, Dee Wallace-Stone, Jessica Walter, Gregory Wallace USA 1994 01:35 Odmienić los - dramat obyczajowy reż. Nick Cassavetes, wyk. Gena Rowlands, Marisa Tomei, Gérard Depardieu, Jake Lloyd USA/Francja 1996 03:30 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 03:55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 04:40 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 05:05 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 05:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Niezwykły obiad ze zwykłych produktów; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Maszyna zmian - Inwazja świąteczna; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Petersburscy Polacy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Zawód: reżyser - Agnieszka Holland; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 24; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Z daleka, a z bliska (wydanie specjalne); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1079; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1461; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Ustroń na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:25 Klasyka dramatu - Panna Maliczewska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Polska z bocznej drogi - Rozwiń skrzydła; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Akademia Domu i Wnętrza - Pokoje dziecięce; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Turkowice; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Na powierzchni i w środku; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Duże dzieci - (81); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Niezwykły obiad ze zwykłych produktów; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Petersburscy Polacy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Ustroń na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Plebania - odc. 1079; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Dobranocka - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - odc. 8 - Marzenie o podróży (Dobrodrustvi pod vrbami); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1461; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 323 Bardzo długi dyżur; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Rozmowy istotne - Władysław Bartoszewski; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Cudowni mężczyźni z korbką (Bajecni muzi s klikou); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Piosenki z FAMY; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Ustroń na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1079; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - odc. 8 - Marzenie o podróży (Dobrodrustvi pod vrbami); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1461; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 323 Bardzo długi dyżur; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Rozmowy istotne - Władysław Bartoszewski; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Cudowni mężczyźni z korbką (Bajecni muzi s klikou); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Dzień jak co dzień - Wagary; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Petersburscy Polacy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Stary sklep (2-ost.) 8:00 W pierwszym brzasku 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Czwartkowe dziecko (2) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Dług wdzięczności (6) 12:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Wizja zabójstwa 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Dług wdzięczności (6) 15:00 W pierwszym brzasku 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Obce twarze (3) 18:00 Chłopak pilnie poszukiwany 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer 3: Śmierć włóczęgi (1) 22:00 Po wstrząsie (1/2) 0:00 Ostatni przyjaciel 2:00 Chłopak pilnie poszukiwany 4:00 Stary sklep (2-ost.) Ale Kino! 8:00 Błękitny anioł 9:55 Kawałek nieba 11:30 Pancernik Potiomkin 12:50 Sławni i bogaci: Halle Berry 13:25 Matka swojej matki 15:05 Hogo-fogo Homolka 16:30 Człowiek, który zabił Liberty Valance'a 18:40 Dwa anioły 20:00 ostatni seans: Zabłąkani 21:45 Rozbierając moją matkę 22:00 Lepsze niż seks 23:30 Paragraf 22 1:35 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Seryjni zabójcy 2:00 Jestem ciekawa w kolorze żółtym 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (5) 6:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie "When I Find the Ocean" 7:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Szczęśliwa kaczka 7:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Historia Lucky 8:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Problemy wieku dojrzewania 8:30 Małpi biznes (2) 9:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Nieznane terytorium 9:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Trudna diagnoza 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (5) 10:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie "When I Find the Ocean" 11:00 Dorastanie...: Pawiany 12:00 Wielkie morskie przygody (2) 13:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Żarłacze białe, krokodyle różańcowe i humbaki 13:30 Życie w niebezpieczeństwie: Przeprowadzka krokodyli nilowych 14:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Wyż demograficzny 15:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Walki ptaków 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (57) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (10) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami (15) 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (25) 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (26) 19:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Matka chrzestna 19:30 Małpi biznes (3) 20:00 Zwierzęce pola bitwy: Wilki 21:00 Historia życia: Początki życia w oceanie (1/5) 22:00 Wyspa tajfunów 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (70) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (20) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (4) 0:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Za sterem 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Matka chrzestna 1:30 Małpi biznes (3) 2:00 Zwierzęce pola bitwy: Wilki 3:00 Historia życia: Początki życia w oceanie (1/5) 4:00 Wyspa tajfunów 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (70) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (20) AXN 6:00 Bez pardonu 3 (16) 6:54 Zoom 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (16) 8:00 Babski oddział 2 (16) 9:00 Szczury wodne (6) 10:00 Poszukiwani 3 (4) 11:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (16) 12:00 Bez pardonu 3 (16) 12:54 Zoom 13:00 Szczury wodne (6) 14:00 Poszukiwani 3 (4) 15:00 Babski oddział 2 (16) 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (17) 17:00 Szczury wodne (7) 18:00 Bez pardonu 3 (17) 19:00 Poszukiwani 3 (5) 19:54 Zoom 20:00 Babski oddział 2 (17) 21:00 Dr House 2 (15) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (16) 22:54 Zoom 23:00 W akcie desperacji 0:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (17) 1:55 Dr House 2 (15) 2:55 W akcie desperacji 4:40 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (10) 6:55 Allo, Allo (4) 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (19) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 9:40 Jonathan Creek (4) 10:35 Najsłabsze ogniwo 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 12:25 Allo, Allo (4) 13:00 Allo, Allo (5) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 15:20 Czerwony Karzeł (2) 15:50 Jonathan Creek (5) 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (20) 17:20 Doktor Who (11) 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Pastor na obcasach (2) 19:45 Graham Norton 20:20 Graham Norton 21:00 Budząc zmarłych (10) 22:00 Budząc zmarłych (11) 23:00 Graham Norton 23:40 Graham Norton 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 0:50 Budząc zmarłych (10) 1:45 Budząc zmarłych (11) 2:40 Doktor Who (11) 3:35 Budząc zmarłych (10) 4:35 Budząc zmarłych (11) 5:30 Czerwony Karzeł (2) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (27) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (13) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (8) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (27) 8:00 Ku... jak kucharz (5) 8:55 Ukryty potencjał (15) 9:20 Ukryty potencjał (16) 9:45 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (16) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (13) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (8) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (20) 12:05 10 lat mniej (15) 12:30 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 13:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (16) 14:30 Ku... jak kucharz (5) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (14) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (9) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (27) 17:00 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (1) 17:30 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (2) 18:00 Forsa na strychu (23) 18:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (8) 19:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (17) 20:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (18) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (23) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (8) 22:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (17) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (14) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (9) 23:50 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (27) 0:25 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (1) 0:55 Kudłaci kucharze - znów w drodze (2) 1:25 10 lat mniej (15) 1:50 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 2:45 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (17) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (14) 4:05 Forsa na strychu (9) 4:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (27) 5:05 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (17) 5:30 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 9 (24) 8:00 Mężczyźni wolą blondynki 9:35 Dolina światła 11:15 Pusty dom 12:50 Strzały na granicy 14:20 Tygrys i śnieg 16:15 Kobieta z prowincji 18:05 Cudowny świat przyrody (10/13) 18:40 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk, pszczółki i kwiatki (5/16) 19:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Jack wchodzi do gry (2/13) 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 9 (25) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Miłość. Nie przeszkadzać 22:55 9. kompania 1:20 Szeregowiec Ryan 4:05 Łapu-capu extra 4:40 Forrest Gump Canal + Film 8:30 Brice de Nice - nicejski ślizg 10:10 Deser: Ujbaz Izbeneki zgubił duszę 10:20 Drużyna marzeń 12:10 Simpsonowie 9 (24) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Kopia Mistrza 14:45 Noc w muzeum 16:35 TranSylwania 18:15 Deser: Teraz moja kolej 18:25 Niagara 20:00 Żywa tarcza 21:30 Czarna Dalia 23:30 Miłość. Nie przeszkadzać 1:20 Apocalypto 3:40 Spotkajmy się w więzieniu 5:10 Listy miłosne Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Serie A 7:30 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 9:20 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 11:10 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 13:00 Piłka nożna: Serie A 13:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 14:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 16:15 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 18:00 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 18:30 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 20:20 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 22:10 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 22:40 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 0:30 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 2:20 1 na 1 2:40 Biało na czarnym: Jan Urban 3:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 6:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Paweł Nastula Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Scooby-Doo 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Ufolągi 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Przełomowy czwartek 7:40 Czy leci z nami pilot? 9:15 Singapurski sen 10:50 Niezłomne 12:55 Mój brat się żeni 14:30 W blasku Hollywood 2: Alec Baldwin 15:00 Radosne Purim 16:30 Słoniowe opowieści 18:05 W blasku Hollywood 2: Hugh Grant 18:30 Czy leci z nami pilot? 20:00 Przyrodni bracia 21:45 Miasto pełne namiętności 23:25 Ostry piątek. Premiera: Szymon mówi 0:50 Chinatown 2:55 Sybil 4:25 Ofiary miłości - historia prawdziwa Zone Club 6:00 Modny świat (762) 6:30 Wesele od kuchni (8) 7:00 Alternatywne style życia (23) 7:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (15) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (7) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (8) 10:00 Modny świat (762) 10:30 Sobota w kuchni (37) 11:00 Oblicza sławy: Długi 12:00 Porządek musi być (8) 12:30 Porządek musi być (9) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (15) 13:30 Tajniki doskonałych sukien ślubnych 14:30 Dietetycy na szpilkach (4) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (1) 16:00 Klinika snu (7) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (2) 17:30 Wesele od kuchni (8) 18:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (4) 19:00 Porządek musi być (8) 19:30 Porządek musi być (9) 20:00 Poznaj moich rodziców (6) 21:00 Szalone nożyczki (2) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (137) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (129) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (75) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (137) 2:00 E-miłość (29) 2:30 Mama Gena (4) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (129) 4:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (75) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (15) 5:30 Modny świat (762) Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac (1) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Spadochron ze sklejki 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (42) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 9:00 Superjazda: Najnowszy ford 10:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Lasy deszczowe Kostaryki (3) 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna (5) 12:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Najlepsze myśliwce 13:00 Brainiac (1) 14:00 Zwariowane wyścigi (2) 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (42) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 16:00 poTURBOwani (8) 17:00 Megamotory (1) 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Mustang '65 (3) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Spadochron ze sklejki 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (43) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 21:00 Okrutni ludzie: Szaleni mordercy (14) 22:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Na siedzeniu kierowcy 23:00 Fight Quest - Sztuki walki: Indonezja 0:00 Misja nie-zbędna (1) 1:00 Misja nie-zbędna (2) 2:00 Misja nie-zbędna (3) 3:00 Okrutni ludzie: Szaleni mordercy (14) 4:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Na siedzeniu kierowcy 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Mustang '65 (3) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (1) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (36) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (49) 8:00 Film zmienia życie: "Faceci w czerni" uratowali mi życie 9:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Wampiry z kosmosu 10:00 Superstatki: Mighty Servant 1 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (7) 11:30 Jak to działa? (5) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (1) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (36) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (49) 14:00 Film zmienia życie: "Faceci w czerni" uratowali mi życie 15:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Wampiry z kosmosu 16:00 Superstatki: Mighty Servant 1 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (7) 17:30 Jak to działa? (5) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (2) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (37) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (50) 20:00 Doskonałość ciała: Anatomia kobiety i mężczyzny 21:00 Przywróceni życiu (6) 22:00 Superstatki: Hellespont Fairfax 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (1) 23:30 Jak to działa? (6) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (2) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (37) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (50) 2:00 Doskonałość ciała: Anatomia kobiety i mężczyzny 3:00 Przywróceni życiu (6) 3:50 Superstatki: Hellespont Fairfax 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (1) 5:10 Jak to działa? (6) 5:35 Narodziny MG (9) Discovery World 6:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (4) 7:00 Pędzące maszyny: Królowie łodzi wyścigowych 8:00 Nefretete 9:00 Monarchie królewskie (3) 10:00 Historia oręża: Błyskawiczny ogień 11:00 Autopsja mumii 12:00 Premiera: Amerykańskie kasyno (4) 13:00 Pędzące maszyny: Królowie łodzi wyścigowych 14:00 Nefretete 15:00 Monarchie królewskie (3) 16:00 Historia oręża: Błyskawiczny ogień 17:00 Badacze mumii: Morderstwo faraona 18:00 Premiera: Amerykańskie kasyno (4) 19:00 Pędzące maszyny: Królowie łodzi wyścigowych 20:00 Nefretete 21:00 Monarchie królewskie (3) 22:00 Historia oręża: Błyskawiczny ogień 23:00 Miejsce zbrodni: Przerażająca zbrodnia 0:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (4) 1:00 Pędzące maszyny: Królowie łodzi wyścigowych 2:00 Nefretete 3:00 Monarchie królewskie (3) 3:55 Historia oręża: Błyskawiczny ogień 4:45 Miejsce zbrodni: Przerażająca zbrodnia 5:35 Przełomowe wynalazki: Pieniądze Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Wymiennicy 16:25 Fineasz i Ferb 16:50 Nowa szkoła króla 17:10 Kim Kolwiek 17:30 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 17:35 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 17:55 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:50 Fineasz i Ferb 19:00 102 dalmatyńczyki 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:25 W.I.T.C.H. 6:50 Yin Yang Yo! 7:15 Odlotowe agentki 7:40 Odlotowe agentki 8:05 Pucca 8:20 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Iggy Arbuckle 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Power Rangers Mystic Force 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Yin Yang Yo! 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:50 Iggy Arbuckle 15:15 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Miejskie szkodniki 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:30 Power Rangers S.P.D. 21:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 22:20 Power Rangers S.P.D. 22:45 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:10 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:40 Power Rangers S.P.D. 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 9:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 10:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Berlinie 12:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Berlinie 18:00 Eurogole Weekend 18:30 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge na Maderze 19:00 Piłka nożna: Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów 20:00 Piłka nożna: Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów 21:00 Strongman: Liga Mistrzów 22:00 Poker: Zawody Partouche Poker Tour 23:00 Eurogole Weekend 23:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 0:00 Strongman: Liga Mistrzów 1:00 Eurogole Weekend 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 11:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:15 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge na Maderze 14:45 Karambol: Zawody European Masters w Schiltigheim 15:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar EHF 16:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 18:00 Piłka wodna 19:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 19:15 Euroleague Basketball Show 19:45 Piłka wodna 20:45 Rugby: Liga francuska 22:15 Kick boxing: Showtime Reality (1/12) 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Kick boxing: Showtime Reality (2/12) 0:00 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge na Maderze 0:30 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Zathura. Kosmiczna przygoda 7:40 Dowód 9:20 Aryjska para 11:15 Po rozum do mrówek 12:45 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 14:45 Moja przyjaciółka gwiazdka 16:10 Imagine: John Lennon 17:55 Kobieta w błękitnej wodzie 19:45 Premiera: Cinema, cinema 20:10 Na stojaka! (207) 20:40 Premiera: Skok 22:25 Dyniogłowy: W proch się obrócisz 0:00 Hollywoodland 2:05 Zawód zabójca 3:40 Cinema, cinema 4:10 Control HBO 2 6:00 Pod jednym dachem 3 (3) 7:20 Król narożnika 8:55 Cztery amazonki 10:35 Głowa do góry 12:10 Pełnia szczęścia 13:30 Pod jednym dachem 3 (4) 14:45 Magia serc 16:15 Co takiego? 17:40 Deja vu 19:45 Tysiące mil samotności 21:30 Lucky Louie (10) 22:00 Wytańczyć marzenia 23:55 Nałogowiec 1:25 Rodzina Soprano 6 (17) 2:20 Jaskinia 3:55 Cień strachu 5:20 Na planie HBO Comedy 10:00 Prosto z zoo do Ameryki Południowej 11:35 Tylko ty 13:20 Wymarzony domek 15:05 Na planie 15:35 Prosto z zoo do Ameryki Południowej 17:05 Tylko ty 18:50 Wymarzony domek 20:30 Amatorzy w konopiach 22:10 Amatorski projekt 23:45 Apetyt na seks 1:35 Jazda na maksa 3:05 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans w Iluzjonie 6:05 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 6:10 Seans w Iluzjonie: Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 6:30 Seans w Iluzjonie: Za winy niepopełnione 8:05 Rodzina do kina 8:10 Rodzina do kina: Dzikun 9:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 9:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Wypowiedź: Andrzej Ochlewski 9:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Zaraza 11:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Czesław Petelski 11:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Czesław Petelski: Baza ludzi umarłych 13:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Czesław Petelski: Życie wróciło w Bieszczady 13:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Laskowski 13:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Laskowski: Mężczyźni na wyspie 15:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Laskowski: Kaśka, bimber i motocykl 15:25 Młode kadry 15:30 Młode kadry: Bohater naszych czasów 15:40 Seans w Iluzjonie 15:45 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 15:55 Seans w Iluzjonie: Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 16:15 Seans w Iluzjonie: Strachy 17:55 Seans w Iluzjonie: Tu jestem! 18:10 Rodzina do kina 18:15 Rodzina do kina: Przeklęte Oko Proroka 20:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Zbigniew Zamachowski 20:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Zbigniew Zamachowski: Wypowiedź: Zbigniew Zamachowski 20:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Zbigniew Zamachowski: Ucieczka 21:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 21:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni: Kraków 1902 (5/8) 22:50 Piątkowy maraton filmowy - Gustaw Holoubek 22:55 Piątkowy maraton filmowy - Gustaw Holoubek: Pętla 0:35 Piątkowy maraton filmowy - Gustaw Holoubek: Biały niedźwiedź 2:05 Piątkowy maraton filmowy - Gustaw Holoubek: Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą 4:05 Piątkowy maraton filmowy - Gustaw Holoubek: Pokój z widokiem na morze 5:35 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Classic Divertimezzo 10:00 'Widmo, czyli podniebna karuzela' 10:50 Słowa i czas: Portret Kariny Saporty 11:15 Wojownicy mgły czyli elektroniczne pragnienie Kariny Saporty 12:00 Marc Marder: 'Wild' 12:40 Frank Bridge: Sonata d-moll na wiolonczelę i fortepian 13:05 Joseph Haydn: Kwartet smyczkowy C-dur op. 33 nr 3 (Hob. III/39) 13:30 Classic Divertimezzo 17:00 Giuseppe Verdi: 'Aida' 19:40 Recital pianistki Brigitte Engerer 20:30 Hiszpański wieczór z Orkiestrą Filharmoników Berlińskich 22:45 Flamenco, Cristina Hoyos 23:10 Recital Sergio Tiempo, 2006 0:00 Około północy: W drodze z Randy Westonem 1:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Festiwal jazzowy Woodstock, 1981 3:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: John Zorn i Electric Massada na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Nancy, 2006 5:10 Jazz Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (5) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (18) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (7) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (74) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (17) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (69) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (41) 8:00 Noddy (60) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (50) 8:15 Blanka (16) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (52) 8:30 Pingu 6 (13) 8:40 SamSam (12) 8:50 Rumcajs (33) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (25) 9:05 Strażak Sam (6) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (15) 9:45 Bracia koala (78) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (14) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (4) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (26) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (26) 11:00 Noddy (59) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (49) 11:15 Blanka (15) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (51) 11:30 Pingu 6 (12) 11:40 SamSam (11) 11:50 Rumcajs (32) 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly (10) 12:25 Śniegusie (32) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (47) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (15) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (26) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (9) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (17) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (4) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (17) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (6) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (73) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (16) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (68) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (40) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (24) 16:05 Strażak Sam (5) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (14) 16:45 Bracia koala (77) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (13) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (3) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (25) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (25) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (11) 18:25 Śniegusie (33) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (48) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (16) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (27) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (10) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (18) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 True Life 11:00 Raperski dom Runa 12:00 Uparty jak Hogan 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 Raperski dom Runa 14:30 Efekt Eks 15:00 Penetratorzy 16:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 Penetratorzy 19:00 Greek 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 21:00 Z pamiętnika byłej dziewicy 21:30 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 22:30 Jackass 23:00 Dirty Sanchez 23:30 Zakład 0:00 Viva La Bam 0:30 Pokój 401 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? 3 (4) 6:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (4) 7:00 Strażnicy przyrody: La Loire Atlantique 8:00 I co wy na to? 3 (5) 8:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (5) 9:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Układu Słonecznego 10:00 W potrzasku: Ewakuacja szpitala 11:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Układu Słonecznego 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Odwierty do środka ziemi 13:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Grecja 14:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Układu Słonecznego 15:00 W potrzasku: Ewakuacja szpitala 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo (19) 16:30 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Lwy 17:00 Podniebne potwory 18:00 I co wy na to? 3 (5) 18:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (5) 19:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Grecja 20:00 Opowieści frontowe: Bombardowanie Anglii 20:30 Opowieści frontowe: Pearl Harbor 21:00 Tajemnice pierwszego cesarza Chin 22:00 Tajemnicze mumie z Chin 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa kolejowa w Eschede 0:00 Tajemnice pierwszego cesarza Chin 1:00 Tajemnicze mumie z Chin 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Bombardowanie Anglii 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Pearl Harbor 3:00 Tajemnice pierwszego cesarza Chin 4:00 Tajemnicze mumie z Chin 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa kolejowa w Eschede Planete 6:45 Skrzydlata potęga: Droga do nowoczesnego lotnictwa (9/10) 7:50 Poza szlakiem: Oman (14/25) 8:20 Poza szlakiem: Mali (4/25) 8:50 Ginące gatunki: Margaj (9/16) 9:25 Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: Rajd Doolittle'a (4/6) 10:20 Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: "Odstrzał Indyków" na Marianach (5/6) 11:15 Siwa 11:50 Punk Bogiem silny (6-ost.) 12:25 Rafah. Relacja z miasta w Strefie Gazy 13:25 Miejsca w pamięci: Nicea (1/13) 14:25 Miejsca w pamięci: Cluny (2/13) 15:25 Skrzydlata potęga: Latająca cysterna KC-135 (6/10) 16:15 Rodziny na świecie: Tajlandia (3/18) 16:50 Watriane pole 17:15 Mój pierwszy kontakt 18:15 Dzika plaża 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Hawana (5/26) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Wzdłuż Molokai (3/13) 20:45 Swenkowie 21:35 Ciało po zamachu 22:35 Punk Bogiem silny (1/6) 23:10 Zrozumieć wszechświat: Sąsiedzi (3/6) 0:00 Zrozumieć wszechświat: Dalekie podróże (4/6) 0:55 Jak świat długi i szeroki: Szanghaj (2/17) 1:50 Jak świat długi i szeroki: Chile (3/17) 2:45 Akademia Pana Piotra: Subkultury młodzieżowe/Mniejszości narodowe (1/5) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Bajka (56) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (694) 8:45 Samo życie (1067) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Na zawsze razem 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Roztańczony dr Wstrząs (125) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Happy Family (155) 14:00 mała Czarna 15:00 Zostać miss (2) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Porwanie (2) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Śniadanko (57) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (695) 21:30 Samo życie (1068) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Ślub ze śmiercią (56) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: G8 (156) 23:45 Rodzina zastępcza: Krótki weekend (5) 0:20 Daleko od noszy: Trzech młodych studentów (126) 0:45 Drogówka 1:10 Samo życie (1068) 1:35 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Śniadanko (57) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (695) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: G8 (156) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Trzech młodych studentów (126) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Ślub ze śmiercią (56) Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 9:10 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 11:30 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 14:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Włoch 16:10 Euro 2008 (5) 16:50 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 17:25 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 20:30 Sztuki walki: Konfrontacje Sztuk Walki 0:00 K.O. TV Classics 1:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:00 Total Rugby 8:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Turcji 9:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Turcji 10:40 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Turcji 11:10 Kulisy sportu - wywiady Romana Kołtonia 11:50 FIFA Futbol Mundial 12:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Turcji 13:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Turcji 14:40 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Turcji 15:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie 18:55 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 21:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie 1:30 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:15 Alfred Wielki 8:15 Mroczne zwycięstwo 9:55 Dziewczyna i generał 11:40 Gorące miliony 13:25 Więzienny rock 15:00 Wesoła wdowa 16:45 2001: Odyseja kosmiczna 19:00 Szpieg z moją twarzą 20:30 Sala kinowa - the director's special 21:00 Tylko dla orłów 23:35 Classic Shorts 2007: Cocoon 23:50 Pan Ricco 1:35 Szpieg z moją twarzą 3:00 Pan Ricco 4:40 Zakochane stewardesy Tele 5 6:20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (19/52) 6:45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (20/52) 7:10 Telezakupy 8:40 Stellina (140/160) 9:35 Werdykt 10:05 Cyrograf (17/40) 11:00 Mroczny rycerz (11/26) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:15 Buon Appetito! 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (122/178) 13:50 Stellina (141/160) 14:35 Telezakupy 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (43/48) 16:05 Mroczny rycerz (12/26) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (123/178) 18:05 Gorączka w mieście (44/48) 19:05 Cyrograf (18/40) 20:00 Ktoś patrzy 21:55 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (8/22) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Punkt G (12/16) 23:40 Wizje zbrodni (12/15) 0:10 Eliksir miłości 2:30 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 0:15 Zakończenie programu 6:00 Histeria: Panteon wynalazców (2) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Klub Mózga/Człowiek z Waszyngtonu (70) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Kapitan lodowiec (44) 7:00 Freakazoid: Dom Freakazoida (12) 7:25 Planeta rocka: Meat Loaf (21) 7:50 Friday Wear: Baby blues (33) 7:55 Aparatka: Drogi Aldenie (30) 8:20 Klub Winx 3: Misja ratunkowa (16) 8:45 Ruby Gloom: Wstrząśnięty - nie przerażony (14) 9:10 Zakręceni gliniarze: Niech żyje king (5) 9:35 Kod Lyoko 4: Gorący deszcz (10) 10:00 6 w pracy 5 (9) 10:25 Brejk 10:35 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (19) 11:00 Brejk 11:10 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (7) 11:35 Brejk 11:45 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Nie ma jak w domu (20) 12:05 Brejk 12:15 W pułapce czasu (11) 12:40 Świat Raven: Ostatni taniec (34) 13:05 Dziewczyny i miłość: Kukułka w gnieździe (7) 13:30 Zoey 101: Wiosenna przerwa (25) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Zagubieni (2) 14:20 Derek kontra rodzinka (6) 14:45 Histeria: Wojna secesyjna (3) 15:10 Pinky i Mózg: Szkolny bal/Wymarzony domek Pinky'ego (71) 15:35 Freakazoid: Zemsta Gutiereza (13) 16:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Włosy we włosach (45) 16:10 Aparatka: Mama zawsze w pobliżu (31) 16:35 Ruby Gloom: Potwór Luna (15) 17:00 Klub Winx 3: Jaskinia węża (17) 17:25 Świat Raven: Wizja specjalna (35) 17:50 Friday Wear: Podryw na pranie (34) 18:00 Kod Lyoko 4: Jezioro (11) 18:30 6 w pracy 5 (10) 19:15 Wielka płyta 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Jestem gruba (8) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Fatboy Slim (22) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Venus (1) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (40) 21:30 Review Territory 22:00 Duel of Titles 22:15 Hot News 22:45 Ściągawki 23:00 Klipy 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (39) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Fresh Air 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (6) 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Południowa Anglia 6:50 Królowie koktajli: Mediolan 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Namibia 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Annapolis - rezydencja na srebrzystym klonie 9:00 Wielkie projekty: Surrey 9:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Kanada - pstrąg i jesiotr 10:20 Przygody w dżungli: Koniec trasy 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kapsztad 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (6) 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Południowa Anglia 12:40 Królowie koktajli: Mediolan 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Namibia 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Annapolis - rezydencja na srebrzystym klonie 15:00 Wielkie projekty: Surrey 15:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Kanada - pstrąg i jesiotr 16:20 Przygody w dżungli: Koniec trasy 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kapsztad 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (6) 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Południowa Anglia 18:40 Królowie koktajli: Mediolan 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Namibia 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Annapolis - rezydencja na srebrzystym klonie 21:00 Premiera: Wielkie projekty: Peterborough 21:55 Premiera: Domy marzeń (6) 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Meksyk 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (7) 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Północna Francja 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Ateny 1:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Portugalia 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Singapur 3:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 3:30 Wyszukane smaki: Australia - slow food 4:00 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Filipiny 5:00 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (1) TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Kochaj i rób co chcesz 10:30 Żebro Adama 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (60) 12:00 Przygody Tarzana: Bestia Dunali (19) 13:00 Klasyka polskiego kina: Gra 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:30 Szczęśliwe dni Jamiego Olivera (2) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (134) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (15) 18:00 Tylko Ty 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (61) 20:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (62) 21:00 Ale numer! 21:30 Uwaga, żarty 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (61) 23:35 Klasyka polskiego kina: Gra 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Godzina Miłosierdzia 3:00 Żebro Adama 3:30 Puls kultury 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Piaskiem po oczach 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:01 Piaskiem po oczach 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Multikino 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Serwis sportowy 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Supermeteo 4:10 Nieruchomości 4:25 Serwis sportowy 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo 5:32 Szkło kontaktowe 6:25 Serwis sportowy 6:30 Skrót filmowy 6:32 Serwis sportowy 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN 7 5:15 Music Chat 6:20 Telesklep 7:25 Życie na fali (8) 8:25 Ostry dyżur (81) 9:25 Magda M. (4) 10:25 Medicopter 117 (1/13) 11:30 Telesklep 12:35 Wyścig po kasę 13:30 Serce z kamienia (41) 14:25 Magda M. (5) 15:30 Życie na fali (9) 16:30 Ostry dyżur (82) 17:30 Medicopter 117 (2) 18:35 Domowy front (4) 19:05 Przyjaciele (7) 19:35 Joey (18/24) 20:05 Biker Boyz 22:25 Bez skazy (5) 23:25 Zaginiony 1:45 Wróżki 2:50 Laski na czacie 4:20 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Szkoła randkowania 8:10 Tori & Dean 2 (2) 8:40 SOS Uroda 9:10 Mamo, to ja 9:35 Zdrowy start 9:40 Ślubne pogotowie 10:10 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 11:00 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 11:30 Prywatny instruktor tańca 12:00 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 12:30 Lekcja stylu 13:00 Babska jazda 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living 14:00 Mamo, to ja 14:25 Zdrowy start 14:30 O tym się mówi 14:40 Nianiu, na pomoc! (10) 15:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (2) 16:30 Zdrowie na obcasach 17:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 17:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Krystyna Kofta 18:00 Lekcja stylu 18:30 W roli głównej: Iwona Pavlović 19:00 Prywatny instruktor tańca 19:30 SOS Uroda 20:00 Pani Bovary (3-ost.) 21:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 21:30 Babska jazda 21:45 Magiel towarzyski 22:25 Tori & Dean 2 (3) 22:55 Monarchia (1) 23:55 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 0:45 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago (5) 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Kate Winslet 3:05 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:30 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:55 Szkoła randkowania 4:20 Grunt to zdrowie 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Test 300 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 8:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 9:00 Grand Prix na torze 9:30 Drogi do Euro 2008 10:00 Jak to ruszyć? 10:30 Wypadek - przypadek 11:00 Konkurs lotów Red Bull - przygotowania 11:30 Toolbox 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Mechanik 13:00 Polak potrafi 13:30 Historie motocyklowe 14:15 Monster Jam 14:45 Jak to ruszyć? 15:15 Jazda polska 15:45 Motorwizja 16:15 Drogi do Euro 2008 16:45 Operacja Tuning 17:15 Auto-Sport 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Do celu 18:15 Motocyklicznie 18:45 De Lux 2 19:00 Gadżet Lab 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Poland Trophy 20:30 Test 300 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Motoszoł 22:15 Polak potrafi 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Konkurs lotów Red Bull - przygotowania 23:30 Jazda polska 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 3:30 Jazda polska 4:00 Wypadek - przypadek 4:30 Test 300 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 6:00 Poranek TVP Info 7:45 Program lokalny 8:00 Serwis info flesz 8:02 Gość poranka 8:15 Serwis info flesz 8:17 Przegląd prasy 8:20 Serwis ekonomiczny 8:24 Pogoda 8:30 Serwis info 8:35 Korespondent TVP o poranku 8:40 Przegląd prasy 8:45 Program lokalny 9:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 9:30 Serwis info 9:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 10:30 Serwis info 10:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 11:30 Serwis info 11:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 12:30 Serwis info 12:35 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 13:30 Serwis info 13:55 Pogoda 13:56 Serwis sportowy 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny 14:05 Komentarz - kraj 14:26 Serwis kulturalny 14:30 Serwis info 14:55 Pogoda 14:57 Serwis sportowy 15:03 Serwis ekonomiczny 15:07 Bez komentarza 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:28 Bez komentarza 15:30 Serwis info 15:55 Pogoda 15:58 Serwis sportowy 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Serwis info 16:42 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:15 Plus minus 17:30 Serwis info 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 20:01 Minęła 20 20:30 Serwis info 20:35 Minęła 20 20:59 Pogoda 21:05 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie 21:30 Serwis info 21:43 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:16 Ekonomia i rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i "Rzeczpospolitej" 22:30 Serwis info 22:56 Pogoda 23:03 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Serwis info 23:57 Pogoda 0:01 Półkowniki: Jeszcze czekam 0:30 Półkowniki: Chłopi '81 (4) 1:08 Minęła 20 1:32 Minęła 20 1:50 Serwis info 2:15 Pogoda 2:16 Ekonomia i rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i "Rzeczpospolitej" 2:27 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Don Kichote według Orsona Wellesa 11:10 'Mandarynki i pomarańcze', czyli wiersze i piosenki Juliana Tuwima 12:00 Reżyserzy: Historia kina włoskiego według Martina Scorsese (1) 13:00 Rozmowy istotne: Mark Lilla 13:25 Jezioro łabędzie 15:30 Zapach zielonej papai 17:10 Symfonie Beethovena pod dyrekcją Leonarda Bernsteina (6) 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Owzat 18:15 Na weekend 18:35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Maksa Cegielskiego 19:00 Alternatywy 4: Dwudziesty stopień zasilania (5/9) 20:00 Przybyli ułani 21:00 Studio TVP Kultura: Konkurs Eurowizji dla młodych muzyków 2008 21:20 Finał konkursu Eurowizji dla młodych muzyków - Wiedeń 2008 23:00 Przewodnik 23:05 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Michała Chacińskiego 23:35 Ballada o Januszku: Widoczek z Ciechocinka (5/8) 0:35 Studio TVP Kultura: Ben Harper & The Innocent Criminals 0:45 Ben Harper i Innocent Criminals 2:00 Przewodnik 2:05 Kino nocne: Dalekie głosy, spokojne życie 3:25 Na weekend 3:40 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Maksa Cegielskiego 4:05 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 VIVA Hits Polska 15:00 In & Out 16:00 Viva Movie 17:00 Download Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Fristajlo 19:20 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 21:00 Specjalista 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Cinemania (263) 8:30 Naoczny świadek 10:15 Żołnierze spod Salaminy 12:20 Powinowactwa z wyboru 14:05 Święta 14:25 Jezus 16:25 Zasoby ludzkie 18:15 Niebo spada 20:00 Bilet powrotny 21:35 Rumble Fish 23:15 Ars amandi 0:55 Dąb 2:40 We władzy ojca Cinemax 2 06:00 Umrzeć w San Hilario - komedia reż. Laura Maná, wyk. Lluís Homar, Ana Fernández, Ferran Rané, Ulises Dumont Hiszpania 2005 07:40 Vitus - dramat obyczajowy reż. Fredi M. Murer, wyk. Fabrizio Borsani, Teo Gheorghiu, Julika Jenkins, Urs Jucker Szwajcaria 2006 09:45 Wonna droga - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jiarui Zhang, wyk. Wei Fan, Yuan Nie, Jingchu Zhang Chiny 2006 11:45 W blasku Hollywood 2: Jamie Lee Curtis - magazyn filmowy 12:10 Eden - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Hofmann, wyk. Charlotte Roche, Josef Ostendorf, Devid Striesow, Max Rüdlinger Niemcy/Szwajcaria 2006 13:55 Przełomowy czwartek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Arild Ostin Ommundsen, wyk. Vegar Hoel, Silje Salomonsen, Andreas Cappelen, Kim Bodnia Norwegia 2004 15:35 Vitus - dramat obyczajowy reż. Fredi M. Murer, wyk. Fabrizio Borsani, Teo Gheorghiu, Julika Jenkins, Urs Jucker Szwajcaria 2006 17:35 Niezłomne - dramat historyczny reż. Katja von Garnier, wyk. Hilary Swank, Anjelica Huston, Margo Martindale, Frances O'Connor USA 2004 19:35 Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Historie o duchach - magazyn filmowy 20:00 4400 4 - serial SF odc. 6 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 20:45 Cierpkie winogrona - komedia reż. Javier Domingo, wyk. Sancho Gracia, Ágata Lys, Enrique Martínez, Fernando Aguilar Hiszpania 2004 22:20 Ojczyzna - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Gerulf Pannach, Fabienne Babe, Sigfrit Steiner, Cristine Rose Wlk. Brytania/NRD/Francja 1986 00:10 Słynna Bettie Page - dramat biograficzny reż. Mary Harron, wyk. Gretchen Mol, Chris Bauer, Jared Harris, Sarah Paulson USA 2005 01:40 W blasku ognia - dramat wojenny reż. Tristán Bauer, wyk. Gastón Pauls, Pablo Riva, César Albarracín, Hugo Carrizo Argentyna/Hiszpania 2005 03:25 Nadzy - film obyczajowy reż. Mike Leigh, wyk. Katrin Cartlidge, David Thewlis, Lesley Sharp, Greg Cruttwell Wlk. Brytania 1993 05:35 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Melissa Gilbert - magazyn filmowy (emisja w nocy z piątku na sobotę) Fox Life 09:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 18, Dźwięki muzyki reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 3, Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 23, Musical Francja 2006 12:30 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 3 13:25 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 22, Listy, prawnicy i rozwiązłe kobiety USA 2003 14:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, W oku cyklonu reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 15:25 Jordan 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 4, Radioaktywne zwłoki reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Abbey & Janice - reality show odc. 6 17:10 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 13, Glina USA 1998 17:40 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 14, Miłość w Los Angeles USA 1998 18:10 Brzydula Betty 2 - serial komediowy odc. 7, Wesele w stylu Posh Francja 2006 19:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Jedenasta godzina Cz. 1 reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Jordan 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 5, Żywy lub martwy reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 America's Next Top Model 3 - reality show odc. 1, Dziewczyna z sekretem 21:55 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, Pranie brudów USA 2007 22:50 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 - reality show odc. 4 23:50 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 23, Niespodzianka Freda USA 2003 00:40 Las Vegas 2 - serial odc. 24, Koniec mitu USA 2003 01:30 Jordan 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 1, Diaboliczne morderstwo reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 5, Mandy Moore AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Martwa strefa odc.: 6 07:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 odc.: 6 08:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 odc.: 12 Tok'ra, The (2) 09:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 15:00 Charlie Jade odc.: 7 16:00 Zagubiony pokój odc.: 1 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 odc.: 19 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 odc.: 7 Just Say Yes 19:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 odc.: 6 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 odc.: 12 Tok'ra, The (2) 21:00 Charlie Jade odc.: 8 22:00 Po tamtej stronie odc.: 16 The Voyage Home 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 odc.: 20 00:00 Martwa strefa odc.: 7 01:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 odc.: 7 02:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 odc.: 13 Spirits 03:00 Charlie Jade odc.: 8 04:00 Zagubiony pokój odc.: 1 05:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 odc.: 19 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hamburgery - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 08:10 Julie gotuje: Chrupiące chipsy ziołowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 50 08:15 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin i Clodagh McKenna - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 08:45 Telesprzedaż 09:15 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Strączkowe i kukurydza - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 2 09:45 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Wielka improwizacja - magazyn kulturalny odc. 13 10:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 10:40 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Zupa rybna - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 11:05 Bosonoga Contessa: Piknik w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 2 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hamburgery - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Sałatka a'la Kryszak - Jerzy Kryszak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 13:45 Martha 2: Carly Simon i Ricardo Chavira - talk-show odc. 89 14:30 Julie gotuje: Chrupiące chipsy ziołowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 50 14:35 Bosonoga Contessa: Zupa na lunch - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 15:25 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Eklerki i nie tylko... - magazyn kulturalny odc. 14 16:20 Na słodko: Pieczone jabłka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 16:45 Julie gotuje: Chrupiące chipsy ziołowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 50 16:50 Sobota w kuchni: Gary Rhodes i Rachel Allen - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Northumbria - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 17:55 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Dyniowate - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 3 18:25 Jamie w domu: Bób i groszek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 18:55 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 20 19:00 Julie gotuje: Chrupiące chipsy ziołowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 50 19:05 Martha 2: Cameron Mathison - talk-show odc. 90 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Szalona tortilla Luisa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 20:00 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia: Praktyki - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 20:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 4 21:50 Figle: Jill Dupleix: Pieczone banany z lodami - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/10 22:00 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 9 22:30 Sposób na przyjęcie: Imprezka na poddaszu - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 9 23:00 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 23:30 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 20 23:40 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Ulster - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 00:10 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Dyniowate - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 3 00:40 Mondovino: Przyszliśmy, zobaczyliśmy, sprzedaliśmy - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 01:40 Para w kuchni 2: Obiad październikowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 02:10 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 02:40 Jamie w domu: Ziemniaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 03:05 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Filety cielęce - Krystyna Kofta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 03:30 Na słodko: Czekolada mleczna - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 03:55 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 04:20 Bosonoga Contessa: Zupa na lunch - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 04:50 Słodki drań 2: Port wielki jak świat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 Zone Reality 06:00 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 06:25 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Spotkanie ze śmiercią - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Przechytrzyć śmierć - serial dokumentalny 08:05 Co przyniesie jutro? - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć - film dokumentalny 09:25 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 09:50 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Opowieści o narodzinach - serial dokumentalny 10:40 Opowieści o narodzinach - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Przejażdżki z dreszczykiem - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Spotkanie ze śmiercią - serial dokumentalny 12:20 Przechytrzyć śmierć - serial dokumentalny 12:45 Karty chorobowe - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Karty chorobowe - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Opowieści o narodzinach - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Opowieści o narodzinach - serial dokumentalny 14:25 Przejażdżki z dreszczykiem - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Katastrofy stulecia - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Karty chorobowe - serial dokumentalny 16:35 Karty chorobowe - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Spotkanie ze śmiercią - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Przechytrzyć śmierć - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć - film dokumentalny 19:00 Ratownicy medyczni - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Okiem detektywa - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Okiem detektywa - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Interwencje - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Władza, przywileje, sprawiedliwość - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Kobiety, które zabijają - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Kobiety, które zabijają - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Interwencje - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Władza, przywileje, sprawiedliwość - serial dokumentalny 03:20 Kobiety, które zabijają - serial dokumentalny 04:10 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć - film dokumentalny 05:00 Katastrofy stulecia - serial dokumentalny Trace TV 07:00 Code 07:05 French Only 07:35 Playlist 12:00 Code 12:05 Urban Hit 12:50 Playlist 15:00 Code 15:05 Africa 15:35 Playlist 17:00 Urban Hit 17:45 I Love My Mix 18:45 Playlist 19:00 Code 19:05 Rai Connection 19:35 Playlist 23:00 Trace Electro 00:00 Code 00:05 Rai Connection 00:35 Playlist 01:00 Urban Hit 01:45 Playlist 04:00 Code 04:05 Playlist Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Trace TV z 2008 roku